


螳螂

by mellowsweet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowsweet/pseuds/mellowsweet





	螳螂

NC17，畜生文学，慎点

改编自动画片黑猫警长的某一集，标题不记得了

您要非得点开就不要留言骂我了昂，感恩

——————————————

我和她结婚的前一天我妈熨着明天我要穿的西装一边哭的稀里哗啦，她哭的话都讲不拎清，我听得也很费劲，其实我妈讲的那些话我都会背了，来来去去就是那些：为什么我要生只公螳螂呀，结婚当晚公螳螂都是要被吃掉的啊！我和你爸是相亲结婚，我们相处时间短，他家穷，我没那么爱他，可是我吃他的时候还是觉得好罪恶。我养你到这么大，就盼着你不要结婚，要好好活一辈子，结果你就被那个坏女人勾引跑了！就是不想要你重蹈覆辙才搬来几乎没什么螳螂的R国啊，怎么还是会遇见她呢？妈妈养到这么大的崽崽就要被别人吃掉了，妈妈好难过，妈妈好心疼呀…你能不能不结婚啊……我看她虽然嘴上哭着喊着抱怨着，但手上还是仔仔细细地熨平这身黑色燕尾服上每一处可能的皱褶，用毛刷掸掉并没有太多的灰尘，心里不免还是有些难受。我看她把衣服挂好，在外套的口袋里塞上一朵她缝好的玫瑰花，这身礼服是爸爸和妈妈举行婚礼时穿的那身，妈妈说是爸爸家全家凑钱找裁缝做的。我想妈妈虽然嘴上说着不爱爸爸，但心里还是始终记挂着他吧，不然不会把这身衣服保存的这么好，在我跟她说我要结婚之后，她就把这身翻出来让我试穿，尺寸正正好好好。当年爸爸被妈妈吃掉后，我妈成功怀上我和我的孪生姐妹，爸爸家得到了妈妈家给的一大笔奖励金。我小时候会陪妈妈看看我爸爸的妈妈，我应该叫她奶奶，她会用她粗糙的手掌抚摸着我的头发，她看着我的眼神总让我觉得悲伤，我会忍不住往妈妈身上靠去，忍不住想躲开奶奶的爱抚，这个时刻，奶奶眼中的悲伤便会加深一度，黯然地收回手去。

我们的婚礼在海边举行，她，我的新娘，她喜欢大海。虽然我们螳螂是不能游泳的，但不妨碍我们对大海的向往。我们在R国的大学校园相识，我对她一见钟情，那时候我们刚移民到这里不久，在这完全没有朋友，我妈是希望我能取个同科但不同族的姑娘，这样就不会有孩子，我也就不用被吃掉，还能有个家。但，无论长得多漂亮的姑娘都比不上我的她，我的新娘。她金色的头发打着卷披在肩上，头戴一顶王冠，别着由散钻装点着的白色蕾丝头纱，盖在裙摆上，垂在地上，她穿着一字肩、超蓬大裙摆的白色婚纱，露出她的锁骨，勾勒出她的细腰，看起来像是最完美的芭比娃娃，这身礼服也确实是按照她最喜欢的芭比装扮订做的，在她身上适合极了。我们去试婚纱的那天造型师建议她把头发盘起来，传统的新娘都是要盘起来的，还能露出她细长白皙的脖颈，但我喜欢她披着，虽然不管是披着还是盘着她都一样美丽，但我就是喜欢看她披着头发，这样我的手指可以穿过她的头发，如瀑一般垂坠浓密的金色长发。她双手捧花，一步一步慢慢朝我走来，沙地真的不好走，她走的很小心，脸上挂着希冀的幸福的笑，她太美了，无论我感叹了多少次她的美丽，可是婚礼上的她，穿着白色婚纱裙的我的新娘，今天是她在我的人生中最美的一天。

毕竟今晚我的生命就要结束了。等我死后，她的人生还很漫长，她还有那么多机会绽放她的美丽，只是我看不到了。

想到这里，我有些苦涩，但我并不后悔。

牧师宣布我们已经正式结为夫妇，现在我应该亲吻她。我朝她微微倾身，她也靠向我，我俩脸上都挂着傻笑，傻极了，然后我吻上她。

我们的亲朋好友爆发出一阵欢呼，我们就这样成了法定夫妻，我是她的丈夫，她是我的妻子。

这是我人生中最幸福的一天。就算看到坐在第一排的妈妈是勉强扯出了一丝苦笑，就算是注定我要在今晚，我的新婚之夜死去，都不能削减分毫我的幸福。

宾客散去之后我牵着她的手赤脚走在这细软的金沙上，她换了一身香槟金色绸缎制短礼服，晚上海风吹着有些凉，我脱下外套披在她肩上。我们相拥着沉默着，她拉过我的手轻轻覆在她的小腹上。

我的卵子今晚已经成熟了，她说，她的声音很小，软软的，听起来总带着撒娇的意味。我本来期待着它不会这么准时，这样你就不用……

你昨天告诉我你已经把牙齿磨的很利，我笑着说，所以没关系的，你会让我走的很痛快的，对吧。

她没再说下去，我也没有说什么，我只是搂紧了她的腰，她在我的臂弯里微微颤抖，我想这不全是因为微凉的海风。

我们的新房坐落在半山腰上，推开阳台的门便能看见这片一望无垠的蓝色大海和金色沙滩，我开了一瓶香槟，拿了两只香槟杯给我们彼此倒上酒，我敬她，我的她，我的新娘，全世界最美的新娘。

她咯咯笑起来，一饮而尽。

然后将酒杯往身后一扔，玻璃砸在阳台的栏杆上，碎了一地。

她勾着我的脖子分开腿骑在我身上磨蹭着，她身上的这条裙子，我用力一扯便弹出她小巧的乳房，她很白，肌肤胜雪的那种白法，因为白，所以痣就特别明显，她的胸部也有一颗，在左边。我们之前亲热过，但从来没有真正意义上发生什么，总会在最后一步进行前及时停住。母螳螂在新婚之夜公螳螂射精时将对方吃掉是我们的本能，只有这样，她们才会有足够的养分孕育下一代，这听起来有些玄学的部分，但又是具有切实科学依据的，为了减少公螳螂的牺牲，螳螂国做了大量研究和实验，但依然没有任何可以解决的办法。虽然对外螳螂国声称螳螂是一个善良的种族，我们内部已经解决了繁殖问题，但实际上，若要是想要繁育下一代，公螳螂必须死，必须在新婚之夜——即母螳螂的卵子成熟之日死去，变成母螳螂的食物，成为她身体里的一部分，成为她孩子身体的一部分。

这是荣誉的死亡，我真的不会后悔。

我们会有孩子，不知道她会怀上几胞胎，但我们肯定会有好几个孩子，这些孩子身上都有我的基因，如果有男孩，或许会长的和我很像，正如我长得和我爸爸很像一样。

我扶着她的腰，她骑在我身上，我一边吸吮着她的乳尖一边分开她的下体，她的粘液打湿了我的西裤，我想我这套礼服是没法给我儿子结婚时穿了。我们厮磨了一会儿，我终于顶入了她的身体，紧实的温暖立刻包裹住了我，我的大脑一片空白。

花了好一会儿功夫我才回过神来。

她已经开始流泪，她的泪水砸到我的嘴里，有些咸味。

她一边哭着一边亲吻我，我们吻的很疯狂，我闻到她身上开始散发着我从来没有闻见过的气味，一种奇异的香气，吸到肺里，有点像奶糖。

我想我顶到了正确的位置，她剧烈地颤抖起来，软绵无力地在我身上趴下，我感受到我的全身血液都向下涌动，向一处集中，等待着爆发。

我爱你。

她说。

其实不是用说的，是用吼的，总之我和她恋爱这些日子以来，第一次听她这么大声、这么用力的讲话。

等我反应过来我的头已经滚在了地上。

她咬断了我的脖子，在我射精的那一刻。

我的头睁着眼睛看着她，我看着她从我的指尖开始吃，先吃右手，再吃左手，再是左腿，再是右腿。我看她一边吃一边哭，我的血是金色的，她的头发也是金色的，她的眼泪是透明的，她的透明的眼泪晕开在我金色的血液上，她整个人都是金灿灿的，发着光，是夜幕里的太阳。

她终于吃完了我的肉，整个人崩溃地瘫在栏杆上，她看着我的头，我也看着她，我看她喘息的胸部一起一伏，两颗白皙柔软的球体袒露着。我们这样对视了许久，直到她缓慢坐起，然后趴下，四肢撑在地上，爬向我。

然后她用双手捧起我的脑袋，亲吻我的嘴，她的舌顶开我已经冰冷的唇，我尝到她嘴里的味道，咸腥的，是我的血，我的肉，我的骨，和她的泪。

没过多久她就被警察抓了起来，我们惊慌失措的邻居知了夫妇报了警，从他们家的阳台正好能看见我们家的阳台，一清二楚的那种。毕竟R国从未发生过这样的事情，再加上螳螂对外一直宣称已经基本杜绝了相戕的现象，他们以为她是故意要杀害我。冰冷的银色手铐铐在她纤细的手腕上，她的头发乱成一团，因为我的血液凝固着，她的唇边也有着干涸的血迹，警察们都吓坏了，纷纷拉开了保险栓。但她没有任何解释，也没有任何反抗，安静地跟着他们上了警车，我的头被法医装在了箱子里，和其他身体组织一起作为证物被带走。

我的灵魂漂浮在空中，看着她，她看不见我，我看得见她。无论警长怎么问，她就是一言不发，她明明可以辩解的，但她一言不发。她只是低头摸着自己的肚子，专心地摸着，摸着摸着眼泪又掉了出来。说实话，我从来不知道她原来这么会哭，像水做的那样。

凌晨的时候我妈妈拿着我的遗书在我的姐妹们的陪伴下赶到了警察局，向他们解释了我们种族的特殊性。我的她终于得以昭雪。他们松开了她手腕上的镣铐，她轻轻按了按那对手铐留下的红色印记，朝我妈妈鞠了一躬。

我妈压根没理她，扭头就走，我知道她虽然明白这是我选择，这是我们公螳螂的命运，但她还在赌气，赌我的气，也恨我的她。

我妹追上去陪我妈，我姐陪她回了家，收拾了我的遗物后也离开了。

一个星期之后我家举行了我的葬礼，还在我们举行婚礼的那片沙滩上。我的遗嘱里写我的骨灰要洒进我们家门口的这片海里，虽然我会顺着洋流飘走，但我终归会回到她身边陪着她。

我看她穿着白色衬衫，黑色西装裙，坐在梳妆台前仔细地为自己涂上厚重的妆，这一个星期她都休息的很差，每晚都咬着枕头偷偷哭，黑眼圈变得很重，虽然她妈妈陪着她，逼她按时吃饭，但她依然明显的消瘦了很多。她盖了好几层才把自己的眼圈盖住，然后她画上黑色眼线，深灰色眼影，她没有打腮红，挑了一只深红色的口红描上唇。她把我最爱的金发盘了起来，然后她起身，坐在沙发上套上黑色丝袜，那黑色将她如凝脂一般的肌肤一寸一寸吞没，然后她走到玄关，穿上黑色大衣，她的大衣上，别着我妈缝的那朵玫瑰花。

她戴上黑色礼帽，她看着镜子里的自己，放下帽子上的黑色纱网。

她穿着黑色的高跟鞋艰难地在沙滩上走着，每一步都陷的很深，她的妈妈跟在她身后，神色担忧。

简短的仪式之后大家纷纷上前慰问她，她站在那里，接受男人们抬起她的手背印上亲吻，女人们张开双臂谨慎地拥抱，她还要颔首感谢每一位的吊唁。其实她也只是二十岁的姑娘罢了，但我看她站在那里，硬是生出了铜墙铁壁，她那么得体，那么坚强。

我的灵魂就要随着我的骨灰一起飘走了，我越升越高，她的身影越来越小，她在往回走，沙子灌满了她的高跟鞋，但她依然没有脱下。直到她回到了我们的家。我被风吹向阳台的方向，我还能再停留一小会，我在阳台上空看见在客厅的她，她脱掉了鞋和丝袜，坐在沙发里按了按自己的脚掌。

她看着茶几上我们俩的婚纱照发了一会儿呆，然后她斜躺在沙发上，望着天花板，温柔地抚摸着自己的小腹，我看她唇角渐渐翘起，不知道她想起了什么，让她有了笑意。我希望是我啊。

再然后我就被风吹走了。

我看不见她了。

路上我想起她那句用力的我爱你，我很用力地回想我当时到底有没有回她一句我也爱你。但她知道的，我和她在一起的时候说了无数次我爱你，她肯定知道的，我不会停止爱她。

希望我们的孩子出生的时候，我能回到她身旁。

 

FIN


End file.
